continuing were the moviebook ended
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ian and wanda are very happy and are having a great relationship but what will happen when new comers join there group and do not approve of this lets just say it does not end well and i promise more chapters will come soon and rated M for later content


Ok so I'm trying something different I'm writing the host fanfiction this is my first time writing the host fanfiction so please review and give me ideas on anything you think I should add thanks and remember I own nothing.

Wanda's p.o.v

I woke up and smiled as I felt Ian's warm arms wrapped around me I turned over so I was facing him I smiled he was still sound asleep I quickly kissed him softly on the cheek before gently unwrapping his arms from around me and getting out of bed. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen there I saw Melanie and Lacey talking, lacey was really nice and I think Melanie and her get along real well because they went through the same situation.

"good morning" I said cheerfully they smiled "good morning Wanda, where is Ian this morning" they asked "he's still asleep, so what are you talking about you seemed real excited about something" Melanie looked at me "during the raid last night they found more humans and brought them here, we cannot meet them yet Doc ordered that they get some sleep especially in the condition that they were in" "that's great, I guess there are a lot more humans that survived then we originally thought"

We talked for a few more minutes and suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me "good morning beautiful, why did you leave?" "because I wanted to get out of bed but I did not want to wake you up" he turned me around and kissed me hard on the lips "I love you Wanda" "I love you too Ian" we stood in each other's embrace for a while longer before Ian pulled me over to one of the tables and let me sit on his lap I giggled as he kissed down my neck.

"Ian" I finally said "I need to go back to our room for a minute I'll be right back" he did not say anything he just kissed me on the cheek and let go of me. I started walking to our room when I noticed a boy and a girl their backs were faced away from me but I could tell that they were the newbies.

I walked over to introduce myself I tapped them on the shoulder they turned around and their smiles turned to confused and angry looks "hi I'm Wanda.." but I was cut short by them slapping me hard against the face I fell to the floor in pain and I felt tears trickle down my face

"how did you find this place you stupid parasite, what do you want?" they picked me up and took me to my old cell I was so confused and scared at the same time they through me in there and closed the door and they locked it "stay here" and then they both walked away I started to cry

**5 hours later**

I was still crying, in fact I had been crying all day and I was so hungry I had not had any food or water the entire day I was sitting there covered in dirt and bruises and blood. I was alone I missed my friends and Ian

I sat there for a few more minutes and finally I heard "WANDA!, where are you?" "in here , please help me" I screamed suddenly I saw Ian run around the corner he opened the door and fell into his arms "baby what happened" he asked as he cradled my head and slowly let water run down my dry mouth. I did not even get a chance to respond before the two people who had trapped me in here appeared around the corner

"Why the hell are you helping it let it die, if she gets free then she will tell her others and we will all be occupied" he looked beyond angry "Wanda is not a threat to us she is our friend and my girlfriend, she has helped us through so much and she is so human if it were not for her eyes you would not be able to tell the difference!" he picked me up and took me to Doc's and I know I passed out from exhaustion how would I be able to live with thee horrid people I thought to myself…

**Ok so end of chapter one please please please please please review and let me know what you thin and give ideas on how I could continue this story**


End file.
